As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and/or service providers are turning to technologies such as cloud computing. Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to provide access to resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to resources through the cloud, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software to provide access to these resources.
Generally, resources provided by the cloud are configured based on the application for which the user would like to run on the cloud. However, situations may arise where inefficient functions of the application consume much of the resources availed to the application, thereby starving other functions of the application and/or other applications of the resources.